Persephone in Wizardland
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: OC Serena had an accident with Nicholas Flammel. Now she lives through Tom's, Snape's, and Harry's lives on an adventure. She becomes Voldemort's obsession and objects of not only Snape but other people's love. Much better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should work on my other stories but I have major writers block with them! Sorry! Well now I just got a burst of an idea after watching the harry potter movies. Now this will be a long story. Tom Riddle/Voldmort \OC/Snape, Harry/OC one-sided, Draco/OC one-sided, Remus/OC one-sided. So many irresistible people yet only one OC to go with them LOL. Now on with the show! PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE!

Disclaimer: I only own Serena and the BLUE sorcerer's stone.(I'll explain later)

Tom-age 14 in fourth year

Serena-permanently 17

Serverus-not born yet

Harry-not born yet

Draco-not born yet

Year- 1940

I hummed softly to myself as I walked through the streets. I was on my way back to Wool's orphanage after running an errand for Mrs. Cole. 3 years ago I was asked by Dumbledore to get a job there in order to watch over a student. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The job gives me shelter and food during the summer as well as allowing me to keep an eye on Tom. Why? Well Dumbledore doesn't trust him. I on the other hand love the kid, he's charming, polite, handsome, smart, and a perfect kid.

No he didn't manipulate me. I'm a slytherin. I act the same way to get what I want when I want. I just do a better job at it since Dumbledore trusts me. He also knows why I never age as does Tom. He always asks how but I always drop the subject after seeing a glint in his eye.

Though we rarely have our disagreements, Tom and I are good friends. At the orphanage I'm the only one he really talks to. Mrs. Cole seems relieved at that. I've known Tom since he was 11. At first he was very cautious around me but after two years he 'opened' up.

I've gotten to the gates of the orphanage and I slip through. Approaching the steps I see Tom sitting on the steps reading. "Waiting for me?" I asked. At the sound of my voice his head snapped up.

He nodded sharply. "Where did you go?" he asked back. He doesn't like being separated from me for some reason.

"Just on an errand for Mrs. Cole." I replied walking up the steps past him. His eye followed me. He stood up and followed.

"What errand?" he asked. I turned and gave him a look. He looked down and glared at the floor. "She wants me gone so badly." he muttered.

"I know. Well you've been here for 14 years Tom. She just wants you to have a family while you still have the chance." I replied and continued walking. Tom still followed. I once asked him why he always followed me. He replied 'because I can' and left it at that.

"School will start in a week, we need to get our books." I said changing the subject.

"I know. I was going to go later. Care to join me?"

"As always." I replied. I then stopped at Mrs. Cole's office. "Wait here." I told Tom. He glared at me for commanding him but did as I said as I opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind me. Knowing Tom will try to eavesdrop I walked closer to where Ms. Wool was seated.

"Mrs. Cole?" I asked to get her attention. She was working on the most recent adoption papers. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"They still aren't convinced. They don't think Tom is right for them." I replied. She sighed. "I understand you want a home and family for him but I believe he feels Hogwarts is his home, he'll never be happy with a muggle family." I said softly. Yes she know about the wizarding world after Dumbledore came and explained.

"I know. I just want him to be happy. And with the war going on. Money is becoming less and less." she said.

"I understand." I said. I turned and walked out of the room. Tom was leaning on the wall to the left of me.

He had an irritated look. I wanted to try to get his mind off things. "Wanna go shopping then play some wizard chess in your room later?" I whispered the last part in his ear. Ever since the incident with Dennis and Amy, Tom and I were extra careful about the Wizarding world.

He nodded. On our way out he grabbed his coat and went upstairs to get his young pet snake Nagini to come with us. He came back down and we were on our way. We got all the necessary books for his year, quills, and ink. Then went back to the orphanage and played wizard chess in his room.

The week passed quickly and soon it was time to get to the hogwarts express. "Tom! We've got to go! We only have half an hour!" I shouted up the stairs.

"I know but I can't find Nagini! I'm not leaving with out her!" right after he said that we heard Amy scream. I chuckled as I heard running footsteps. A minute later Tom can down the stairs with his bags and Nagini in her cage. Talking with her and smirking. I swear parseltongue is the most sexiest language.

When he was done he looked at me. "Ready." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. I put my arm around his shoulders, he only comes to my shoulder, and we were out. We rushed through the streets and to the train station. We ran through the wall and got onto the train with 5 minutes to spare.

I made sure he got to his usual compartment and I went to mine leaving him with his friends. I usually sat alone or in a random compartment ignoring the students chatter. The ride to hogwarts was short or it seemed to be. When we arrived I apparated to just outside the hall. I walked in and sat next to Prof. Dumbledore. I was his assistant during school.

I updated him on Tom. Nothing new. Soon the students came in then the first years and they were sorted. I clapped for the Slytherins. Then we began to eat.

About a month after we came to school we heard England was bombed by the Germans. That made all of us worry. Some for parents, homes, pets, etc. but Tom and I only worried about losing our shelter.

Soon it was new years eve. The weekend before I went to hogsmead to get Tom a birthday present. I got him a mens ring. It was a silver snake eating its tale with green emeralds for eyes.

That night I went to the common room and saw a party going on. In the corner was Tom and his friends. They we smiling and laughing. Tom had gotten a present or two from them. I smiled. I walked over. "Starting the party without me?" I asked them.

Tom turned in his seat and saw me. He smiled. I smiled back. I pulled a tiny black and green wrapped box. "Happy Christmas and happy 15th birthday Tom." I said kneeling beside him and handing him it.

He took it. His smiled faded a bit. "You didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to though." I replied. He looked at it and opened it. His eyes brightened up. He took out the ring and tried it on.

"I love it." he whispered staring at it.

"Good. I'm glad." I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have papers to grade." I said standing up but not before kissing his cheek making his face go slightly red. I smiled and waved to his friends who were smirking at him.

The rest of the year went by quickly. It was now time to leave Hogwarts. I boarded with Tom and parted going to an empty compartment, I pulled out a book and began reading. My eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up when the train stopped. I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes and got my bags. I waited for the crowd of students to be gone before getting off and meeting Tom on the platform.

"So did you like this year?" I asked him.

"It was fine." he replied. We began walking back to the orphanage. We saw England's soldiers patrolling everywhere. We were halfway there when we were stopped by soldiers.

"Sorry ma'am we need to see your passports." a young one said with ravishing brown eyes and blond hair.

"Passports?" I asked.

"Oh! You're English! Forgive me. I've never seen you around here before. I thought you were new to the country." he replied noticing my accent and relaxing a bit.

"That's fine. My friend and I are just coming back from a private school for the summer." I said.

"I see. Well that explains why I haven't seen you before. I would of remembered such a pretty face." he said smiling and stepping a bit closer. I chuckled and smiled. But inside I was disgusted that a muggle was flirting with me.

"Sorry sir but we have to get going or we'll be late." Tom said crudely to him before grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

"I hope I'll see you again!" the man shouted. Then we turned the corner but Tom still kept hurrying. I sighed in relief to be away from the soldier.

"Tom you can let go and slow down we're almost there. Besides what was that?" I asked as he let me go and slowed his pace.

"What was what?" he asked feigning innocence. We were at the gates.

"Why were you so crude with the soldier?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it." he replied.

"But-"

"Drop it." he said glaring at me. Before rushing ahead into the building. I walked in and heard the slam of a door upstairs. I went up to my own room and unpacked then relaxed in my bed. Wondering why Tom got so angered.

Now two years later I know what got him mad.

What got him mad? Answer in next chapter. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! I got a new laptop and don't have anything on it so most of my stories are on my old one so until I get the back up from that one I'm gonna be slower. This chapter explains how she became immortal and what her old last name was before it was changed. Hope you like it! Vote on my poll! I apologize if any spells are spelt wrong.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena and the blue sorcerer's stone.

Tom=17

Serena= Permanently 17

Dream=_italics_

_The year was 1782. I am the ripe age of 17 and unmarried. My parents had died 5 years ago so I had moved to North America to live with my great uncle Nicholas Flamel. He was an alchemist and sorcerer. He also trained me. While he made the red sorcerer's stone I made the blue. Once finished we put the red halfway across the world in Scotland. The blue was in a room downstairs with no windows and the door was locked. Once people heard of the creations and what they were for, immortality, they began going after them._

_The night before my uncle had died protecting the red which had disappeared. _

_I opened my eyes to a noise downstairs. I pulled the covers away and grabbed a candle and my wand from my bedside table. Using a stick from the fireplace in the room to light it. I was in a long white nightgown that was slightly big on me._

_I opened my door slowly making sure it didn't make any noise. I slowly made my way downstairs. Hearing another crash from the room to the left of the stairs. The room with the stone. _

_I turned to see the door was slightly ajar and there was light in the room but it was dim. I pushed the door further open more. The person inside was male and he had his back to me. He had black robes on. A hood covered his face as he was trying to open the safe that held the stone._

_He muttered something and the door of the safe opened. I forgot to put spells on it to protect it from magic. He turned around with stone in hand only to see me glaring with my wand pointed at him._

"_I suggest that you put that back." I said menacingly. He tried raising his wand but I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" which disarmed him._ _But next he did an extremely idiotic thing._ _He threw the stone at me. _

_He didn't expect me to catch it though. It cut me slightly in the hand though making me gasp and drop it to examine my wound which was burning. The man froze looking at the stone. The stone began to glow. The burning spread up my arm and to my whole body. I dropped down in pain._

_The stone shone brightly and shot to my hand. What_ _happened next scared me greatly. My hand _**absorbed**_ the stone. _

_The man's hood fell and I saw he had a very snake like appearance. Red eyes and pale skin. he was shocked. Then his face was filled with rage before he disappeared leaving black mist. _

_My hand finally finished absorbing the stone. After the last of it went in there was a bright flash before everything went black._

I shot up from my bed covered in sweat gasping. I was back in the year 1943. The month was December. Christmas was nearing and We were halfway through another Hogwarts year. It was Tom's last year. My dream consisted of the night I had unwillingly gotten my immortality. I looked over to the window and saw the sun rising. The snake man was stuck in my thoughts.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I showered and dressed in my non-student slytherin outfit. When I was finished I headed down to the main hall for breakfast. Most student were there along with teachers. Dumbledore and Dippet were absent.

I sat and ate while chatting with professor Flitwick, who has been here for a couple years. Once I was finished I said my goodbyes and headed to Dumbledore 's office. I didn't notice Tom follow me out.

"Serena!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I stopped and turned to see Tom. He was walking quickly to catch up. His robes billowing behind him a bit. He reached me in short time.

"Good morning tom. Did you need something?" I asked politely. He walked a few steps closer causing me to back into a wall. He put a hand beside my head and leaned on it.

"You know Christmas is a couple days away. I wanted to give you your present early." he said pulling a box our of his pocket. He handed it to me. I smiled at him before opening it.

I gasped knowing what it was. It was the very locker that belonged to the one and only Salazar Slytherin. It practically glowed with power. "Where did you get this?" I asked in amazement.

"Do you like it?" he asked avoiding my question.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed. His smile, or should I say smirk, widened.

"Good. I want you to wear it at all times." he said taking his hand off the wall and grabbing the locket. He turned me around. I held my hair up as he put it on. It was cold against my skin.

"Why?" I asked out of curiousity.

"It's extremely important to me. And I'd hate for you to lose something so genuine and full of meaning." he said softly after I turned back around looking up at him. I only came to his shoulders.

"Thank you. I love it. But I haven't gotten you anything yet. And I doubt I can match this." I said smiling and looking at it then back at him.

"I only ask for one thing." he said holding up a finger.

"Anything." I answered.

"As kiss." he whispered smirking. I smirked.

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded his head once. "Alright." I agreed. He smirked and leaned down as I leaned up. Our lips touched. His warm and soft. We fit together like puzzle pieces. His arm wrapped around my waist bring me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss by asking for entrance with his tongue. I granted it but only for a couple seconds before breaking away smirking. We were out of breath slightly. His gaze remained on my lips as I looked into his chocolate eyes.

I smiled. He returned his gaze to my eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes. "How was that?" I asked teasingly.

He just smirked. "Serena. Since I was 15 I knew I had to have you. I want no other man to touch you. I need you to understand that you belong to me. What I want I get. Understand?" he asked. I took my arms off of him. But he held his grip tight on my waist.

I glared into his eyes and noticed a look of possessiveness in his eyes. "Tom?" I asked daringly.

"Do you understand?" he said slowly and threateningly. "Any man that attempt to take you from me I swear to you I will kill him." he said.

I looked away in defeat. I notice him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Good." he said. He leaned down and began kissing my neck. At this action I finally gathered strength to push him away. He stumbled a bit.

He glared. He lifted a hand and backhanded me. The slap rang out through the hall. My hair covered my face. I turned my head glaring daggers. A red print could be seen on my cheek. He smirked at it. "Learn that your place is by my side Serena." he said lowly.

My fist curled and I through a punch at him getting him in the jaw. I tried to throw another but he caught it also catching my other wrist. By now some students were forming around us watching and whispering.

Tom noticed. He let go of my wrists. "We'll talk later." he said before walking through the crowd and to his classes. I noticed the students staring.

"Get to class or I'll start docking points!" I shouted causing them to start hurrying to class. I walked to professor Dumbledore 's class. When I entered student were already at work. I ignored the pain of a bruise forming in my cheek.

There! Hope you liked it! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Serena and the blue stone.

For the rest of the week I avoided Tom as much as possible. Instead of eating in the grand hall I ate in the kitchens. Soon it was Christmas. I had gotten a couple presents from teachers and students. Books, bracelets or ring, chocolate, cards, etc.

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room watching the fire wrapped in a blanket. My thoughts were on Tom and why he acted like he did. He seemed like he was obsessed with me. All week he followed me around, tried to get me alone, sent me notes and letters, and always stared. During class he always asked for my help when I knew he didn't need it.

As I stared into the fire I didn't notice the students around me look to the porthole before they hurried to their rooms. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over at them then jumped up abandoning my blanket. Tom stared up at me in amusement.

"What's the matter Serena?" he asked. I was silent. He stood up and walked to me. I was backed into a wall. Again. He put his hands on the wall beside my head. He leaned close. I also leaned up feeling my heart speed up. Even though his possessiveness scared me it also made me love him more.

He stopped millimeters from my lips. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked like he was speaking to a child. I stayed silent afraid to answer. "Hmm?" he said looking into my eyes. He was so charming. So convincing.

"I don't belong to you." I whispered gathering courage. He frowned.

"I think you may want to restate that." he said.

"I can't belong to you."

"And why is that?" he taunted.

"I'm immortal. You're not. Do the math." I said before shoving him and rushing to my room.

Winter break came and went. I avoided Tom successfully the entire time. Soon it will be N.E.W.T testing and Tom is too distracted with studying. Or so I thought...

I was on my way to my room for sleep when a hand covered my mouth and an arm grabbed my waist pulling me into an empty classroom. I screamed and thrashed but the person was too strong.

"Ssshhhh." they whispered in my ear. As if that will calm me. He whispered a spell that left me immobile. 'Dammit' I thought.

"I'll take off the spell if you promise not to scream." he said. I now recognized him as Tom. I silenced. He took his hand away and I remained silent. He took off the spell turning me around and keeping his arm around my waist.

He stared into my eyes as I glared into his. Refusing to show how much I missed him. "You're afraid I'll break your heart when I die." he stated. I looked away shedding a tear. He was right. I've been hurt before. I refuse to let it happen again.

"That's where you're wrong Serena." he said. I looked back at him with questioning eyes. "I'm immortal as well." he stated.

"How?" I whispered confused. He leaned in.

"Horcrux." he whispered. I gasped. "You're wearing one." he said. 'The locket' I thought glancing at it.

"Exactly." he answered my thought. But another thought hit me.

"One? You mean you've made others?" I asked.

"What a good observation. Another thing I love about you. Your intelligence. Yes I've already made two. I plan to make seven." he said with excitement in his eyes.

"Seven! That can't be possible. You'll destroy you're soul or you'll become a different person entirely." I exclaimed.

"Your point? As long as I get what I want I can pursue my dreams with you by my side." he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Tom. I'm flattered but-" I hesitated. "I don't think I can stand and watch you fail yourself." I said.

"You wont. Because I wont 'fail' myself as you say. I will become even more powerful then any wizard there ever was." he said letting go of me and walking around the room.

"I will make the wizarding world so much greater than anyone ever dreamed it to be." he said.

"How? You're just one man." I said.

So Tom told me his plan. To rid the world of muggles, mudbloods, and half-bloods. The world will belong to powerful pureblood wizards. Just as Salazar dreamed it to be. He told me of his followers. How he planned on gaining more.

"But I need a queen by my side." he said turning to me. He hesitated and debated a long time before saying the next sentence. "One that I have grown to love more than almost anything."

"You." he whispered putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me passionately.

When he pulled away I was breathless. I gazed into his eyes and saw lust, excitement, hope, possessiveness, and what I believe to be love.

"Alright." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again. When we broke I whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you." he said.

R&R please! Vote on my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Serena.

Pictures are on my profile!

Tom: 20

Serena: 17

Warning!: brief lemon.

*fast foward four years.*

The month was January and the year is now 1947. I was in Diagon Alley running an errand for Dumbledore. Tom works at Borgin and Burke's as an assistant. Though he told me he almost had enough money to quit soon. Since he is Salazar Slytherin's heir, he inherited money, the mansion, house elf, and any other belongings.

I was walking past Knockturn Alley when a hand closed around my mouth and an arm grabbed my waist. I mentally sighed. I was used to this by now.

Tom dragged me down the alley and into his small apartment across from where he works. He dragged me into the bedroom and slammed the door shut locking it. Then turning and smirking at me. I was sitting on the bed leaning on my arms smirking at him with tired eyes.

"Again tom? We did this 3 days ago." I said laying down with my legs dangling at the end.

"I know. But I don't get to see you enough." he said out of breath as he climbed in between my legs and leaning an arm on each side of me as he began lifting up my skirt. He kissed me lustfully.

*lemon start*

Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt him pull down my panties while opening his zipper with the other hand. He pulled out his penis and I soon felt it on my inner thigh. I moaned. He smirked pulling away.

"It seems you've missed me too." he said before thrusting into me with a grunt. His arm went under me around my waist as I arched my back to give him further access as he pounded into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued. The fabric of his pants rubbing against me. He grunted or moaned with each thrust. "Oh Serena." he moaned. "Tell me who you belong to." he panted.

"You." I moaned.

"Moan my name." he demanded speeding up.

"Tooooommm!" I groaned pulling him closer as he began kissing my neck.

"No! My new name!" he grunted as he pounded into me harder. Coming closer to release I can feel the knot begin the form in my stomach.

"Vol-vol-vo. Aahh.." I moaned trying to say it but was too distracted by the pleasure.

"That's it, come on. Say it. Now!" he shouted at he thrusted harder. My release came.

"Voldemort!" I shouted cumming.

"Oh Serena!" he moaned out following then collapsing on top of me. He rolled over pulling out with a quiet, wet pop.

*end lemon*

I looked over at him. "I love you." I whispered.

"Me too." he said. Then he got up and put away his penis zipping up his pants. I stood up slowly. I pulled up my underwear before walking to the bathroom to wash myself out.

I came out with my skirt and underpants straightened out. I did a quick silent spell that fixed my hair and make-up.

"I have to get back to work." he said.

"Me too. I have to get back to the school to give a package to Dumbledore." I said.

"What is it?" he asked as I walked out of the front door.

"That's top secret." I whispered in his ear. "Bye." I said smirking and kissing him shortly before walking out of the alley. Feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

I arrived at hogwarts and successfully delivered the package to Dumbledore. Who said he would put it in my vault later.

=fast foward a year=

Tom: 21

Serena: still 17

Tom had disappeared recently. After he quit his job he moved out. Even I haven't seen him. I'm starting to get worried.

A month and a half later Abraxas Malfoy reassured me by informing me that Tom was simply traveling.

=fast foward 23 years=

Tom: 44

Serena: 17

Year: 1971

Severus: age 11

There were rumors around about a group called death eaters. With a ruthless leader named Lord Voldemort. I know now that Tom reached his goal. I tried to track him down but had no luck. I also temporarily quit my job at hogwarts. For now I work in a broom shop.

Recently I received a letter from Tom:

_Dear Serena,_

_I want you to come to Malfoy manor tonight at 8 o'clock. I have something to show you. Also please forgive me for leaving you for so long. I terribly missed your company. Nagini has a well. _

_Yours forever, Tom._

I looked at the clock on the wall of my apartment. It was already 7 o'clock. 'I better get ready' I thought. I went to my room down the hall and showered in the connected bathroom before putting on a spaghetti strap hunter green dress with black heels. I put on the necklace he gave me and some silver earrings.

I put on black eyeliner and eyeshadow with a little bit foundation. I walked out of my room and checked the clock. It was 7:50. I walked to the front door grabbing my winter coat and putting it on. It was the end of November after all.

I walked downstairs to the bar. I walked over to the fire place grabbing some flu powder. I walked into the fireplace and said firmly, "Malfoy manor." then dropped the powder. Flames engulfed me twice as I appeared at the fire place there.

I stepped out to see Tom already waiting. I ran and hugged him. "Oh! Tom! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed while still hugging him tight. His arms wrapped around my waist as he hugged back briefly before pulling me away.

"I need to chat with you before we walk to the dining room." he said.

"Chat! More like a long talk. It's been so long my love." I replied. He smirked. He looked at my necklace.

"You still have it?" he asked.

"Of course! I wear it as much as possible." I replied.

He smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "Good. I will have that long talk with you later tonight. But for now I need to explain some things and don't interrupt. I went away to travel to gain more followers. Now when we walk through that door I want you to address me as my lord or Voldemort. I also want you to act like my queen. Can you do that?" he explained quickly.

"Of course my lord." I replied bowing my head.

He smirked. "Perfect." he said before putting an arm around my waist. We walked through the doors.

R&R please! Vote on my poll too.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been extremely busy with...stuff. I'm sorry if it sucks but I'm distracted right now with life and I have no clue what really goes on in these types of meetings. Anyway lets continue...

Disclaimer: I only own Serena, Sasha, and Levi(leave-eye).

The moment we walked into the room all eyes were on us. Tom guided me to the front of the long table where an empty seat was waiting to the left of his. I kept my head held high with confidence the whole time.

When we reached the end of the table Tom and I sat down.

"My loyal death eaters, I would like to finally introduce my beautiful, talented, and strong queen, Serena." he said then looked to me. I stood up and bowed my head slightly in greeting while everyone bowed their heads in respects.

I could see curiosity, confusion, lust, envy, and admiration lingering in their eyes as I sat down.

"I want you all to show her the respect you show me and address her as 'my lady'. If you are to do otherwise you will receive punishment of which I see fit." he said strictly. "Understood?" he finished.

Followers either nodded their heads or said 'yes, my lord.' Then Tom, or should I say Voldemort now, did quick introductions before continuing on with more important matters. At the table were: Abraxas Malfoy and his 11 year old son, Lucius; The Blacks, Orion and his 10 and 11 year old sons, Sirius and Regulus. Cygnus Black and his 2 of his 3 daughters Andromeda and Bellatrix, whom stared at me with envy while Andromeda looked at me with Admiration. Narcissa was too young to come apparently.

Then their was Nott and his son Theodore. The Mulciber, Rosier, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Dolohov families. And lastly Severus Snape, who sat with the Blacks and stared at me with curious eyes.

The most that was discussed were plans on attacking the families from the order of the phoenix. Then Voldemort discussed hogwarts with the young ones briefly before everyone left. Severus glanced back at me before following his father out. Tom and I were now alone.

"Well you certainly have many followers compared to how many I thought you would have." I joked throwing a smirk at him. He glared and my smirk faded.

I sighed. "Where have you been?" I asked. He smirked.

"Everywhere. I now how followers all over the world. Only my most trusted one's may come to these meetings." he replied standing.

I followed his movements and gave me a 'follow me' motion. So I did. We came to a door. He opened it and allowed me to enter first before he followed. He closed and locked the door. I looked around and saw he had the master bedroom of the manor.

I suddenly turned and hugged him causing him to tense up. "I missed you." I whispered into his chest. He awkwardly put his arms around me before saying, "I missed you too."

I finally pulled away after a couple minutes of closeness. I took off my heels and sat on the bed. "So how old are you now? You don't look a day over 25." I said.

He smirked. "44." he said briefly. My eyebrows shot up but I kept my mouth shut. I leaned back on the bed with my legs dangling off the edge.

"So am I staying here or going home?" I asked with my eyes closed. I felt my legs part and his body come between them pressing a hard erection onto my lower regions. I smirked and opened my eyes while leaning on my elbows. His face was an inch from mine.

"What do you think, love?" he asked sarcastically. After the night was filled grunts, groans, moans, and any other sex noise. I hoped Lucius' room wasn't near ours. But at the time I didn't care.

Once our love making was finished I was laying on his chest making shapes while his arm was around my shoulders playing with my hair. "Tom?" I asked. I was the only one allowed to call him by his first name. Only his first. Never his last.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"What happens now? I mean. Do I go home and not see you for years at a time or do I stay with you?" I asked.

"You stay with me of course. I'm not about to let you out of my grasp. You are mine. You will be forever." he replied looking me in the eyes when I looked up at him.

I smiled. "Okay." I said laying my head back on his chest and closed my eyes to sleep.

"Serena?" Tom's voice pulled me from sleep.

"Hmm?" I answered sleepily.

"I need you to get your job back at Hogwarts. To...watch over the young soon to be death eaters. See if their worthy enough. Understand?" he said.

"Mhmm." I let out.

"Good." he replied. Then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

When I awoke the space next to me was empty. A note was in it's place. I picked it up and read it.

'_Serena,_

_I had some business to attend to so please excuse my absence. Remember to get the job at Hogwarts to 'watch over' the young ones. Also I want you to gather your things and bring them to Riddle manor. I'll have a house elf waiting for you._

_Yours forever, Tom_

'Well I guess my day is planned out' I thought to myself. So that day I sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting a job at Hogwarts again. Then I began packing everything. I shrunk anything big and put it into my suitcase which was charmed to have an endless amount of space.

Just as I finished. My black owl, Levi was at the window tapping it with a letter on his leg. When I opened he flew to an empty table landing on it before dropping a letter. The letter said I was immediately accepted back as a potions assistant with Slughorn. Ugh that guy is so annoying. But I'm going to have to grin and bear it.

I sent back a letter of thanks before stepping into the fireplace and flew-powdering to riddle manor leaving the apartment empty except for furniture and an envelope with my last rent payed and a letter saying I was moving.

The moment I got there an elf ushered me to tom's room and unpacked my things for me while I took a bath in an amazing bathroom. Then when I was done I had the elf, Sasha, give me a tour of the manor.

By the time we finished it was dinner time and I was famished. Tom had returned home and we had dinner while catching up on the years we missed.

Soon school started up at Hogwarts. I went and kept an eye on the children. Sending letter to Tom when they would do something impressive. So far Serverus is the one exceeding in potions and the dark arts while the rest of the boys are only paying attention to themselves and girls.

Soon four years have passed. The year was 1975. The children were now 15 or 16. I had met Narcissa. She wasn't interested in the dark arts. Though her and Lucius were getting along great. Rodolphus Lestrange would not stop stalking Bella.

Bella however was obsessed with Tom or The Dark Lord. She would find any chance she got to get a verbal hit at me but I always recoiled and she only ended up embarrassing herself.

I had to give multiple detentions to the traitor Sirius. He kept acting out of turn, pranking students especially Severus or Snivellus, as Sirius calls him. That Potter boy will not leave the mudblood Evans alone. Then there's Remus Lupin, the filthy half-breed werewolf.

He continues to send me love notes, flowers, help me grade, get detention on purpose with me, and doing other things to get my attention. The teachers think it's cute and I played along for a while but now I think it's annoying. Of course I'm too polite to admit that. Sirius told me it's the werewolf side that is causing Remus to go crazy for me.

Then there's Peter Pettigrew. The sorry excuse of a Gryffindor. I swear he has no backbone whatsoever.

And last is Severus. He's in love with me. How do I know? He told me. I only told him that I can't return his feelings because I don't and I belong to the dark lord. But he continues to ask me to tutor him in potions, get detention with Remus, and pretend to be infatuated with Lily Evans hoping to make me jealous. But I can't help but think he's up to something.

So now I'm dragging The Marauders and Severus to my, I mean, Slughorn and I's classroom for detention. They had once again gotten into a fight. Using magic this time.

It was a Saturday and lunch had just ended and I was taking the teens back to the classroom. Sirius, James, and Pete were going to study their asses off while Remus and Serverus were going to clean Cauldrons and cut ingredients into jars.

I sat reading a book while they worked. Hours passed before a bell rung signaling it was dinner time. They all sighed in relief. After cleaning up everyone left except Serverus. He looked back at me. I looked up from my book at him.

"Yes Mr. Snape?" I asked.

"I asked you to start calling me Severus, my lady."

"I know but that doesn't me that I'll oblige to your wishes. Is there anything else you need?" I replied.

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked.

"I'll eat later. Right now I have something I need to do. Thank you for caring though." I said. He left after I said that.

After 5 minutes I put a bookmark in my book then got up and grabbed parchment and a quill. Then I wrote a status update to Tom. Then I gave a treat to Levi before sending him off with the letter.

I then put away the rest of the ingredients and the clean cauldrons. This took me half an hour. When I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I said. The door opened and Severus came in with a tray. On it was some corn, chicken, a little soup, a roll, and some pumpkin juice.

"I thought you'd be hungry by now my lady." Severus said setting the tray on my desk which was a few feet away from Slughorn 's.

"Thank you Mr. Snape. But that wasn't necessary." I replied.

"I know." he said. I sat down and took a bite of the roll.

"May I keep you some company?" he asked.

"Be my guest." I replied. So he sat down in a chair that was beside my desk. We chatted while I ate. The more we chatted. The more I realized how handsome Severus is. Woah. Wait a minute. 'Did I just think that?' I thought to myself. I just mentally shook my head and finished off my pumpkin juice.

I set my tray aside and continued to talk to Severus. Occasionally I would get lost in his seemingly endless black eyes. But I mentally slapped myself and told myself I belong with Tom. But as we talked he had almost all the same interests I had. 'Wait since when was my favorite animal the snake like Severus'. It's always been the wolf. Hmm.' I thought.

I looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh Severus it's almost past curfew. I better get you to your dorm and go to bed." I said standing the house elves had already gotten my tray.

On my way to the door I trip an nearly fell but Severus caught me at the last minute. I looked up into his eyes from in his arms. He pulled me back up not breaking eye contact. I didn't even realize I was on my own two feet again when our faces began to get closer and closer.

Soon our lips touched. I closed my eyes and my heart raced as I put my arms around his shoulders. He pulled me close to his body by putting arms around my waist. Then I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and came back down to Earth remembering Tom.

I shoved Severus away putting a hand to my mouth with shock on my face. "I'm sorry." I heard Severus say sadly. I looked to see him looking at the floor with tears threatening to spill. 'Does he really love me that much?' I asked myself.

"No. Sev, it's fine. I don't know what came over me." I replied. "We should get to bed." I said and opened the door. He walked out with me following him. I locked the door with wandless magic.

Then we walked in awkward silence. I reached my room which was right outside the Slytherin common room. "I trust you can get to your room?" I asked him outside of my door. He nodded. "Alright." I said then opened my door and went to my room to go straight to bed. What I didn't see was the smirk on Severus' face when my door closed. I also had no idea that he had put the most powerful love potion into my drink.

Amortentia.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! I don't know if you'll like this chapter but this is when Severus discovers Remus is a werewolf. What happens when Serena follows him? Mature scene in here. And I'm sorry this is late. It was supposed to be out last week but I got really sick and couldn't see straight. By the way I went to harry potter world and it was awesome. Butter beer is really sweet. It tastes like vanilla, caramel, and butterscotch mixed in an icee(I got the slushie version) and pumpkin juice tastes like sweet pumpkin pie in a bottle. Yum ^_^. Also the beans have the flavors; grass, dirt, rotten egg, sausage, vomit, soap, bogies, earwax, earthworm, and black pepper. The rest are normal. And I GOT VOLDEMORT 'S WAND! ^_^ I tried to avada kadavra my dog (it didn't work) and he just licked the edge. I gasped, hugged it to myself and said "how dare you! you are not worthy of even touching it!" and my dads like "chill its just a stick" my eyes went wide and i gasped then a whole argument started lol. Anyway on with the story!

To Jayne: Thanks for the review! and Serena doesn't know about the Amortentia yet so until she finds out she will continue to think she is love with Severus, but she will find out soon.

Warning: Rape

Disclaimer: I only own Serena

* * *

The next day went uneventful until it was the last class of the day. Which had Severus in it. Through out class I rewarded him points, winked at him, stared, and just had my attention to him. When he flirted back, which was rare, I blushed and giggled like a school girl which caused students to look at me weird.

I let out a sigh of relief when class was over. Slughorn left for dinner early and made me grade the essays. Bastard. Halfway through grading papers I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered not looking up from the papers. The door opened and Severus walked in with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry my lady." Severus said setting the tray on the desk beside me before sitting down.

"Thank you Severus." I said smirking at him, reaching for the pumpkin juice. He looked away blushing. I started to call him Severus because I wanted to please him.

As I was drinking my pumpkin juice it smelt faintly of Tom's hair and something else but I dismissed it not thinking. As I ate I chatted with him and we flirted. Then around nine he looked at the clock and suddenly got up.

"I have to go." he said quickly before rushing out of the classroom.

'What's going on?' I thought to myself getting up and following him secretly. Then I saw him sneak out of the castle. I followed him out. The grounds were lit up with moonlight making me notice the full moon.

'Severus shouldn't be out here. Especially during the full moon.' I thought also thinking about the half-breed.

I was too lost him my thoughts to notice him go into the shrieking shack after immobilizing the whomping willow.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a howl. Remus' to be exact. I gasped and ran down the hole dodging a branch. When I arrived I saw a werewolf being held back by a stag, Severus in a corner with wide eyes, and a big black dog guarding him growling at the wolf.

I immediately knew the stag and dog were James and Sirius. I stunned Remus. "Get him out of here!" I shouted at them gesturing to Severus while having my wand pointing at Remus. I stunned him again as they ran out of the room and out of the shrieking shack.

It was now just Remus and I. He had come to and was now blocking the door. He didn't move except for sniffing the air occasionally. My heart was pounding in my chest. At the moment I could only think of stunning him but he only got used to it so it had no effect on him.

Apparently the body-binding spell only works on humans. And I couldn't run because he was blocking my way. He then began to move foward. Step by step. Each step he took foward I took back.

I soon hit a wall and slid down. He was inches from me now. I whimpered when his nose was right next to my cheek. He growled lightly but continued. He sniffed my neck then, my chest then, my hair.

He then lifted up a paw and brought it down hard. I screamed as he ripped open the top of my dress and scratched my chest, cutting my bra revealing my breasts.

_***readers under 17 look away this gets very mature***_

I tried crawling away to the door but he grabbed my ankle with the long fingers on his paw and pulled my closer while clawing at the tattered remains of my dress. Now I was in nothing but tattered clothing the fell away as I tried to get away from him.

My fingers bled as I clawed at the floor. "Remus let me go!" I shouted but he didn't hear me. The werewolf had fully taken over and was now climbing on my back putting a paw on each side of my hips while resting his head on my shoulder growling softly.

I began crying. Something I hadn't done in many years. I felt his penis come out of it's sheath and rest on my back. He guided it towards my opening. Once he felt he was there he thrust into me. I cried out. He licked my cheek with his long wet tongue.

He began humping me. His penis slipping in and out repeatedly. I cried the whole time he was on top of me. I was being mated by a filthy half-breed werewolf. Tom will never love me again. Severus will never go near me. I can never be a true slytherin again. I sobbed out loud.

Then I heard him growl as he sped up, his penis began to swell inside me and form the knot that connects us. I tried once again to pull away but he was already stuck. And now his sperm was spurting into me. I sobbed more. He continued to lick me trying to calm his "mate". My throat burned from screaming. My eyes stung from tears. My chest and hips screamed with pain from when he clawed me. My fingers stung from clawing the floor.

I let out one last sob before I passed out with him still on top of me. The knot still connecting us.

* * *

I woke up in a nice soft bed. I fluttered my eyes open to see I was in the hospital wing. It was morning considering the birds were chirping and the room was bright from the sun. I looked around and saw I was the only one in the room other than a student sleeping three beds down.

I looked at my bed table and saw a potion. But then gasped at what else I saw. At least five bouquets were on the table. A lot more were on the floor. Only one had my favorite flower in it. It was a black vase with a hunter green ribbon around it. There were three blue carnations in the vase. A note on it said 'from Severus'. The boy himself was in the chair beside my bed. 'Shouldn't he be in class?' I thought. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

He still cared about me after what happened? Maybe they don't know that Remus raped me. I took the potion from the bedside table figuring it was from Madame Pomfrey. After I took it the pain in my throat went away. I noticed now that Pomfrey had healed my fingers, chest, and hips.

I cleared my throat and reach over to Severus. I poked him a couple times until he stirred. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw me he shot right up and hugged me tightly. I gasped in pain. He returned to his seat immediately.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked him in a hoarse voice.

"We went to get a teacher. Sirius and James were able to get Dumbledore while I had gotten Slughorn. They told us we had to wait until sunrise. When it was safe. They sent us to bed. The next day I heard Remus was a wreck and you were here so I rushed here. You've been sleeping for four days Serena. You've had all of us worried. Is it true what I heard?" he finished.

"Is what true?" I replied. He was silent for a minute looking around then leaning close.

"That Remus...you know...with you?" Severus whispered. Poor thing was a virgin and blushing when he said this. I sighed.

"Not with me. Forced me." I whispered back looking down waiting for the sneer and any kind of disgusted sound from him.

When I looked at him I saw that his fists were clenched tight, knuckles white. His jaw shut tight and his face was red with anger. His eyes filled with rage.

"I'm going to kill him." he said with seething rage and hate.

"No Severus." I said. He looked at me shocked. Then I smirk.

"It's best to torture him and make his life a living hell." I whispered. Severus got the same smirk as me. When I finished I heard footsteps running. We looked to the entrance of the hospital wing and there was the half-breed himself.

* * *

The knot connecting them is just the same as the knot that connects two wolves or dogs when they mate. I figured to do the same with werewolves. The male werewolf can lock up with female humans and werewolves but female werewolves can not lock up with male humans. Review please! Her dress is the 1960's one on my profile under the story name with the other pics.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been very busy. Anyway as you know this story has gotten very mature. I'm warning you now by saying there will be a lot of sex in it because I want there to be. I changed the pic of older Severus. He's more sexy now.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena

Warning: this chapter is mostly hot steamy sex

* * *

Remus ran to my bed immediately apologizing over and over again. Severus and I glared at him the whole time. He grabbed my hand in his but I snatched it away and halted his apology with harsh words.

"Why should I forgive filth like you?" I asked icily. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. Then slowly backed away from the bed. Then he ran with his head down and hair covering his eyes. I turned to Severus and we smirked at each other.

* * *

The next few days I healed and developed a plan with Severus. Severus was to meet me in the classroom after curfew. Early that day I would "apologize" to Remus and pretend to flirt with him telling him to meet me in my classroom after curfew for a surprise.

The day came and it was dinner time. Class had just ended.

"Mr. Lupin would you stay after class for a moment please?" I asked him. He nodded. Severus smirked at me on the way out knowing the plan. Remus walked up to my desk as everyone filed out.

Once the door was closed and all the students and professor Slughorn had left for dinner. Remus and I were alone. He stood in front of my desk looking down depressed.

I scrunched my nose then whispered, "I'm sorry." then put on a look of "shame". Remus' head shot up and he looked at me in shock.

"No you shouldn't be sorry! I'm the one that..." he trailed off.

"I should be sorry for saying those mean words. After all who's to say I wasn't in denial?" my voice turned seductive. I stood up and trailed my finger along the desk as I walked around closer to him. He gave me a look of confusion.

"I like a man with...animalistic nature." I whispered trailing my hands to his shoulders and down his chest. "A man who can take...control." I grabbed his crotch at the final words and put my lips inches from his. I couldn't contain the smirk as I saw his eyes fill with shock and lust. I was playing him like a fiddle.

I took my hands away and turned to my desk. "Have a nice dinner Mr. Lupin." I said sitting down to grade papers. The smirk still on my face. He went to the door with a slight bulge in his pants. Just as he opened it I said, "Oh and Mr. Lupin?"

He turned to me. "Meet me here after curfew for...a little surprise." I spoke seductively smirking. He nodded quickly then rushed out. When I was sure he was gone I chuckled evilly. Tom would be so proud of me. Then again he would probably kill Severus for taking part of it the way he is.

I started grading papers but halfway through Severus came in with my dinner. He set it next to me and waited in silence for me to finish grading. Then I put the papers away and started eating. Severus started fidgeting. I smirked.

"All good things come to those who wait Severus." I said softly. He calmed down a bit. I picked up my drink and was about to take a sip but it smelt funny. Something I had noticed before but finally chose to acknowledge it. I frowned and sniffed it. Severus seemed to look at me with fear.

It smelt of chocolate, fresh baked bread, and...Tom's hair. My eyes widened and I realized what Severus had put in the cup. Amortentia. I looked at him harshly. "Severus." I said in a slow and deadly voice. The clock then chimed nine signaling that it was after curfew and Remus would be here soon.

"Your lucky I hate Remus. For now we'll continue with the plan." I said setting the drink aside in disgust. Severus gulped as I came closer to him. I moved the desk he was behind quietly with a wave of my hand. I straddled him in the chair. He looked at our sexes nervously. He was a virgin after all. I grabbed his hair and pulled it to make him look at me. He hissed in pain and squinted his eyes shut.

"Look at me." I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me in fear. I softened up a bit but continued to glare. "Tomorrow I will send a letter to The Dark Lord. Informing him of what you have done to his queen. Let him decide your punishment. Understood ?" I said quietly. The entire time I spoke I grinded our hips together. His breathing was labored and he was getting an erection.

"Please!" he whispered fearfully.

"I don't show mercy, Severus. If I did he would kill us both. Well torture me kill you." I corrected. I then moaned. My core pulsed with lust as Severus was fully erect. I let go of his hair and grasped then chair putting my head on his shoulder and continued to grind slowly. His hands grasped my hips. He started to hesitantly kiss my neck.

"Don't hold back." I whispered huskily. Throwing my head back, closing my eyes, and running my hands up my body. I lifted off him for a moment to take off my dress. I sighed feeling the cool air. I went back to grinding. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at my breasts.

I pulled his tie loose then threw it to the side. I took of his over coat leaving him in pants and a white button shirt. I smirked then leaned down and bit off the first button spitting it to the side. Then I continued down biting them off one by one slowly while keeping our eyes locked. I came back up and slid his shirt off.

"So many clothes." I whispered jokingly. I turned around and began grinding again with my back facing him. Giving him a good view of my curves and the sexy little dip in my spine. His hands went to my bra clasps. He began working on them. After a minute he was working on the last one. I chuckled and undid it myself. I put my bra to the side glancing at the clock. Nine thirty. We still have half an hour before Remus would most likely arrive.

Sev reached around and grabbed my breasts in his hands. I sighed out. I haven't gotten any action since two summers ago and I was filled with need.

I pulled away and turned to a desk. I slipped out of my shoes then stood on top of the desk. I ran my hands up and down my body swaying slowly to an imaginary song. I thumbed the hem of my underwear. I smirked seeing Severus' look. His eyes were black with lust. I finally began to slowly take my underwear off. I slipped it down my legs then stepped out of it and off the desk.

I was now clad in nothing. Severus stood up and put his hands around my waist. He began to caress every inch of my body. He put his mouth on my left breast the fondled the other. I sighed throwing my head back closing my eyes. When he finished he switched sides. Then he brought his head up and kissed me.

I looked at the clock again. Nine forty. I got on my knees keeping my eyes on his. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Then pulled his black and green striped boxers down leaving his highly erect 7 inch penis out in all it's glory.

I grabbed the base of it. Feeling it pulse. He moaned and put his head back as I licked the tip. I licked the pre-cum from the top. Then I took the entire penis in my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed then pulled it out.

"Oh god." he whispered out. I smirked. Then began to suck on him bobbing my head up and down while massaging his balls. His knees went weak so I guided him to the chair behind him. He sat down as I continued to work.

His hand tangled itself in my hair. He began bucking and his penis pulsed more in my mouth so I bobbed faster. Sucking and licking more. His breathing sped up and his stomach muscles tightened. Then he groaned out as he came in my mouth. I looked up at him and swallowed smirking.

Licking my lips I saw he wasn't done yet. I stroked him to keep it pulsing. I looked at the clock. Nine fifty nine. "Remus will be here and second." I whispered. I turned the chair sideways so our sides would face the door. Then I straddled Sev grabbing his dick and positioning it under my opening.

"Ready?" I whispered. He looked in my eyes then nodded. I slid onto him. He groaned out throwing his head back. I chuckled then moved back and forth slowly. His hand grasped my hips and guided me to go faster. Then I heard footsteps. I smirked.

"Here he comes." I whispered in Severus' ear. Speeding up. Sweat glistened on our bodies. I heard the door open. I looked over at Remus and smirked. "I guess Severus was here first." I said icily. The pitiful werewolf actually brought flowers. I wanted to laugh. He dropped the flowers and ran letting the door close behind him as I continued to hump Sev.

I chuckled. Severus then groaned out loud. I looked at him pulling away. "Did you just-" I then sighed angrily. I pulled off him and examined the damage. Oh yeah. He put a whole load in me. Oh well. I gathered up my clothes.

"Good night Sev." I said going into my room closing and locking the door. Then I went and took a long shower cleaning myself out. I got into bed tiredly. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday. Meaning I could sleep in. But when I wake up. I'll be sending a letter to Tom. I don't care how much I liked Severus. He needed to be punished.

I'm sure Tom won't kill him. Sev has too much potential. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head.

* * *

R&R please! I know Remus could have used the marauders map to see if she was alone and could've gotten a teacher but this was more fun. Besides it's my story. Sorry to all those Remus fans. I feel bad for being mean to him. But I was feeling particularly evil today. Anyway I hop you like it!


	8. Important info!

Okay you have a couple options for this story.

1. Continue it and finish quickly

2. Discontinue

3. Start a new story in the same category: harry potter

4. 1 and 3

5. 2 and 3

message me your thoughts.

The new story would be something totally different.

OC: same as this story

Pairs: Draco/OC/Voldemort.

House: Ravenclaw

Age: 15

Summery: Takes place in fifth year. Serena and Draco have been best friends since they were born. The Malfoy's took Serena in after Voldemort killed her parents for betraying him when she was 3. Serena is random, fun, kind, friendly, smart, wise, unique, and an awesome girl with Draco and her other friends. But around the Death-eaters and Voldemort she is powerful, serious, and brave.

Voldemort takes notice and sees true potential in her. Potential to be his queen. How will Draco react?

Friends: Harry, Fred, George, Luna, Cho, Cedric, Dobby

Hermione and Ron don't trust her and prefer not to be in the same room.

Dislikes: When Draco isn't himself a.k.a. an asshole, being sick, being behind on homework, failing a test.

Extra info: She wants to become a famous singer in the wizarding world, she's the best student in Ravenclaw rival to Hermione, She is pureblood, She is a people pleaser, animal lover, she can secretly do wandless /wordless magic, and like many witches and wizards she is Wiccan.

Boggart: Draco dead

Crushes: Harry and Draco

Pets: a white barn owl(Enya), a black and white kingsnake(Oreo)

Hobbies: Studying, Homework, Song writing, Playing guitar.


End file.
